Help me
by lilg7
Summary: I sink down to the floor and curl my knees to my chest. "Sebastian, please save me, please don't let me die… Please," I cry into my knees and beg for mercy. Where is Sebby? Why don't you listen to ciel? Don't you love him any more? SebbyXCiel


I am running in an ally. My clothes are ripped and torn. And my heart is pounding harder then my bare feet on the pavement. I turn around and look behind me to see a man in his early twenties maybe holding a butcher knife stolen from my mansion. His long brunet hair is flowing behind him, but it is his blood stained smile that just helps me believe him when he says he will kill me. I See him speeding up to me, my heart starts to pound once again. I let out a scream. I know that death is right behind me and he can run fast. "Sebastian!" I scream. I can feel tears at the corner of my eyes. Normally he wouldn't make me go through this fear, this pain. "Sebastian please!" I am begging him to help me, because I can't help my self, I need him to save me.

I can hear the man laughing and that just kicks in more fear. "Come here little boy!" he says slurping the blood that is falling form his cheek. I turn around noticing he is closer then I thought. I stumbled and tripped. I know that it is all over, I hear him laughing as he runs up to me. I whisper and start to sob. "Please Sebastian. Please don't leave me now. You said you would never leave me!" I scream as he climbs on top of me and is about to push the Knife into my neck.

That is when I feel the sun enter my room. I hear Sebastian's calm voice call out to me telling me to wake up. I wait for my heart to slow before sitting up and yawning. He serves me my tea and dresses me. I give him looks remembering the dream last night. Would he ever really just let me die like that? Would he defy my orders, or ignore my pleads for help? I follow him with my eyes as he walks back and forth putting my clothes away and back again. My ears hang on every word he says. "For breakfast you have slow cooked salmon, with a hint of mint and a verity of scones" He says. I didn't reply I found myself staring off into space. "Then you have a release form singing at ten, and then for lunch we have tuna sandwiches made with only the premium grade tuna" He continues as my eyes stay fixed on the one spot somewhere nonexistent. "Also young master did you know that Jesus died on the cross for your sins?" He tells me. I don't even look away from my spot somewhere off in space when I say "Bull shit."

I hear him chuckle. "Oh so you were listening." he says as he picks up my empty cup and hands me my cane. I walk silently to the diner and wait for my breakfast. I enjoy the food and look up at my butler, who is standing next to me prim and proper. I notice him looking back at me. We have done this for a while since we met. I would study him, and he would study me. I close my eyes and push my plate away. In the darkness I created by closing my eyes I see the man with a smile covered by blood, I open my eyes and get up. " I will be in my study," I say silently as I walk off.

My study is quite, and that kind of scares me. I feel like I am being watched, but I am sure it is just paranoia. That dream really got to me. I like Sebastian, and we have had out episodes where he would hold me and comfort me when my fears get in my way. And now the thought that he would just watch me die a violent death by the hands of a crazy wannabe serial killer. When I look down coming back from my thoughts, I noticed that I carved the words "save me" into my desk with my pen. I cover it up with a spare piece of paper and lean back in my big chair. Despite my in detailed dream, I felt like I got no sleep last night. My eyes are falling and the I feel my self drift off.

Before I know it, I find my self out side the mansion. I am looking around, I see the man with dark brown hair pull a knife out of Sebastian's neck. He leans down and starts to drink the blood that is coming out of Sebastian's neck like a water fountain. My stomach starts to turn and wobble. I call out, "Sebastian, you can't sleep forever." And that is where I made my mistake. The killer looked up to me and smiled, Sebastian's blood dripping from his chin. He picked up the knife and tilted his head. When he stood up he started to walk to me. At that point, I wasn't afraid. When he held up the knife and Sebastian didn't move, that is when my heart started to pound. "Uh… Sebastian. Wake up now!" I say taking a step beck. I don't even see a flinch come from Sebastian.

I turn around and start to run. I run around the house and through the garden. I am hoping to find a nice spot to sit it out, and hide from the man, but I can hear him right behind me. The branches cut my clothes to shreds. I shuffle through the mud and dirt silently calling for Sebastian. But I don't know where he is. The only noise I hear is my unsteady breathing and the sounds of the man behind me, gaining on me. Finally I make it out of the garden and onto the quite main road. The lack of people who can help me is tauntingly low. I scan the streets of the small town and try to find some where to hide.

As I look around I can hear him calling out to me, "Come here little boy! I want to taste your blood!" I just take off. I kick my shoes at him, in hopes of slowing him down some, but that doesn't happen. I keep running in my socks. I could care less as to where, as long as I can get away from him. I call out once again this time louder, "Sebastian! I demand you to get over here!" I take a sharp turn and he follows me. I turn around, hopelessness sinking in. "Sebastian!" I cry feeling the tears start up. I look behind me to see death himself smiling at me, ready to claim me. "Sebastian please!" I beg out loud. I feel the tears streaming openly now. I want to be saved, I want to held by him again. I don't want to die! The only one who is aloud to kill me is my demon! I see myself cornered by a dead end. "Looks like a got kitty in a corner, ooh fresh blood!" he licks around his mouth, licking the remaining of Sebastian's blood off his lips. I sink down to the floor and curl my knees to my chest. "Sebastian, please save me, please don't let me die… Please," I cry into my knees and beg for mercy.

I am awakened by Sebastian's knocking I sit up and yawn. Apparently I slept through most of the day and it is time for lunch. He brings me a sandwich , a kettle of tea and a some soup. "Young master, you afternoon snack," Sebastian says to me. I notice the hint of concern when he speaks. I wonder, can he tell my heart is racing? Can he sense the fear from me while I sleep, and even now? I brush off the concern, and the questions that are eating at my mind, as I silently pick up a sandwich piece, dip it in my soup and take a bite. Sebastian just stands there watching me. I can feel his eyes on me even though I am looking down, hoping he didn't notice the misplaced paper in the middle of the desk.

"young master, May I ask I personal question?" Sebastian asks me. I stay silent for a moment more before wiping my mouth and responding with, "make it quick." Sebastian clears his throat and I find the strength to look up at him. "Is there something bothering you?" Sebastian asks me. I freeze slightly, taken aback at his sharpness. Then again it is Sebastian, and he catches everything.

"Nothing to important. Don't be so concerned, its not like you," I say giving him a devious smile. He matches my smile with his own sweet one. "If that is the case, then there is a messages from the Queen." He says pulling the silver tray out from behind his back. I reach up and take it. I open it and start to read:

My dear young Ciel,

I am sorry to trouble you once again, but this case has caught my attention. There has been a string of deaths in your providence lately. So far he has left no one alive, meaning we have no witness description. However, authorities that have examined the bodies of the dead reported that the culprit uses a knife to wound the victim so they can not run, then use it to cut the throat of the victim, to the point of bleeding but not death, then drinks their blood. When the culprit has taken his fill of the, he stabs the victim in the heart, then moves on his next mark. It is because of this bizarre actions authorities have nick named him the "Vampire of the Night". He targets any one, under the age of 25 and he has not moved out of your area. I fear for the youth of our nation. Please Ciel, calm my fears, bring this criminal to justice.

Your's truly, Queen Victoria.

I try to steady my breath. This reminds me of dream, and now I can't turn away from it. I start to feel nauseous. I feel like the world is spinning around me and I can't stop it. I try to stand, but wobble and start to fall. I feel Sebastian's arms wrap around me and pulls me close to him. I try to steady my rapid breath as I clench his coat. He moves me away from my desk and leans me against the wall. He doesn't pull away until I am steadied and my breath is back to normal. "Ciel, are you sure you are okay?" he asks me. He only uses my real name when we are alone or if he is really concerned about me. Maybe it is both "I said I am fine," I say as I let my hands fall off his shoulders. He kisses my cheek and stands up.

I stay there for a moment before he suggests taking care of the queens demands tomorrow and I retire early today. I was about to protest, now feeling afraid to sleep, knowing the dream will just become that much more real to me, but I refuse to show any weakness. I nod and let him lead me to my room in silence. I see him look at me from time to time, and I catch myself looking at him as well. I don't think he would leave me like that. No, he wants my soul, I can't die. He may not love me enough to save me from a psycho, but he loves my soul that much. I sigh at the realization of his true intentions and let my head fall. I let him dress me in night clothes, and lay me on the bed. "Sleep well Ceil, call me if you are in need of anything," Sebastian says before kissing my forehead. And I drift to sleep.

I slowly drift into the dream once again. This time it starts in the mansion. I am in bed clothes, similar to the ones Sebastian put me in tonight, I hear a noise coming from the common room. I walk in to see lady Elizabeth sipping tea with Sebastian. "Lizy, what are you doing here this late at night?" I ask, but my voice is soft and almost inaudible to me. She smiles at me and replies with, "The Scot land yard said the vampire of the Night is in my providence, so I should come here!" She is smiling to me, like she is not effected by the news that the killer was in her providence.

I roll my eyes and start to walk back to my room. I stop when I hear the scream of Elizabeth. I spin on my heals and I hear the window shatter violently in the room followed by sick laughter. I run back to the room and see the same killer that has been in my dream holding a screaming Elizabeth who is bleeding violently down her leg with deep gashes all down her cafes. Sebastian is quick on his tail. The Vampire of the Night runs off into the brush and slits Elizabeth's throat. He smiles his crazy smile and throws four Knives into Sebastian that nail him to the ground. I call out to Sebastian Knowing it is too late for Elizabeth I quickly run down stairs and run out to the garden where they disappeared to. I have to save Sebastian, or I will be the next victim! The dream shifts again to me standing in the garden watching him feed on Sebastian. I was to late, but how? I see the blood but this time it isn't so vivid. I say something that I can't hear and the killer looks at me and smiles. I turn and run. The dream shifts again to the ally that I am running down. This time, I look up, I see Sebastian tailing us, blood covered cloths, I call out for him to help me, Knowing he is there. "Sebastian! Please! Save me!" I hear a chuckle, and I can't tell who it comes from, Sebastian or the killer. I call out again, Begging for help from the one I love. "Please Sebastian! Don't leave me! Please help me!" I cry out as I trip over a box and hear a pop from my ankle. I craw into a small space and cry in my knees as I whisper the last attempts to save my own life. "Please, please don't kill me. Please, spare me."

But my words don't reach the killer that keeps walk to me smiling with Sebastian's and Elizabeth's blood dripping from his mouth down his neck and dripping to floor. "You are cute. I just hope you taste as good as you look little boy," He says as he raises the knife and swings.

I wake up and sit up. My room is lit with the small glow of the moon, and I look beside me to find the Queen's letter on my night stand. I am half tempted to throw it away. But I don't. I decide to put it in my study with the rest of her notes. I get up, put my bed slippers on and walk out. I walk into my study and put the note in the drawer along with the rest of the look a likes. I step out and I hear something from the tea room. My heart starts to beat before I realize it was Elizabeth's laughter. I sigh and walk in. She is sipping tea dressing up Sebastian in baronets. "Elizabeth what are you doing here, and Sebastian take that off," I say curiously. I came for dinner because I wanted to see you, but Sebastian said you were asleep and that I could stay here until you woke up, and now you are wake!" She runs up and hugs me tightly. I sigh and reply with "well I am still sleepy, Sebastian take her home," I turn around and walk away.

I am just about to go to into my room when I hear the window shatter. My eyes widen in fear. I hear the scream of my fiancé and I turn around to see the Killer that hunts my nightmares run through my hall way with a knife stuck in Elizabeth's leg. I run back and I see Sebastian jumping out the broken window to cut him off out front, I chase behind him and down the stairs. Near the middle stair I slip on Elizabeth's blood and fall down. I feel a pop in my knee and my ankle twists. I Bite my lip to suppress a cry of pain. I can't move I am helpless. I watch the killer as he sets his latest victim on the rug. Elizabeth is crying and I can hear her whisper, "Please Ciel… Please help me, Please don't let him kill me"

I feel bad and guilty, I can't move, and for some reason, I can't turn away. I watch as he buriers the knife into her neck. Elizabeth cries out in pain. I can see the blood falling out of her neck. As much as she is bleeding she is not dead yet, and that is exactly what that psycho path wants. He laughs at her every scream before he goes to her neck and starts to drink. Once her blood got old I see him sit up he tilts his head at a shadowy figure before him. I follow the killer's glance and see Sebastian standing, forks and knives in his hand, ready to kill on my command. With out turning away from Sebastian, the killer sticks three fingers into the hole that he cut with his knife and pushes into her wound before swiftly pulling out her jugular, and all was silent once again. I look at Sebastian who was standing, still waiting for my command I shake my head and Sebastian raises his hand to his mouth, and takes a bite.

I stare with wonder in my eyes, curious as to why he is doing this. He lets his blood fall to the floor and the killer starts to laugh. He is acting like a wild dog, faced with a treat. Sebastian turns around and runs. Is he trying to sacrifice himself for me? No, that can't be it, Sebastian doesn't care about me, he cares about my soul. Does he think me watching this guy die will taint my soul? Or what if he is working with the crazed man, and he has to get me to believe that he died serving me? I Force my self up ignoring the pain in my leg and ankle as I stumble after them. I make my way through the bush, my clothes getting caught on vines and tree branches from the garden. When I come to the opening I see Sebastian on the ground his arms and legs held down by his own knives that are stuck in his wrists and ankles as the crazy psychopath drinks the blood from his neck like it is a rare sweet from over sees.

"Give it up Sebastian! I know you are only playing me!" I yell. If I command him to break the treaty with the Vampire of the Night then he has to. I take off my eye patch and scream, "Get up now and kill him!" The criminal looks up at me with his blood soaked smile. "Kill who? Kill me? No… Kill you," He says with a deep, dark growl of a chuckle in his voice before standing up and starting to chase me. I turn around and run.

I ignore the pain in my leg as I pound my way out of the garden with ripped clothes. My slippers fell off behind me as I run. I keep calling out, commanding the traitor to save me. I can't believe that Sebastian would make a deal with another human to kill me and get my soul early! How low can you get! "come out of the shadows Sebastian! Kill him!" I say as I turn around to see him chasing me, his knife is up in the air. Soon, hopelessness sets in. No one will save me. Sebastian wants me dead, and no one else can hear me, I have to get into town, some one will help me there.

I keep running until I hit the outskirts of town. I call out for someone to help me. "Please, some one help me! Help me please! He is gonna kill me!" there are few who open their windows to look, but then shuts them back up when they see the killer that is chasing me. They would sooner sacrifice a child then loose there life. But I still call out, until my last hope is Sebastian. I let my pride fall and I beg him to save me. I feel the tears run down my face, because despite my cries for help, no one will save me. I find myself weighing my possibilities. The nearest place to jump off a cliff is on the other side of town, If I can make it there, then I wont have to suffer so much. Death by cliff diving is much better then getting my blood sucked out of me.

I take a sharp turn down an ally, the fastest way to the bridge, I still call out, begging for help, the small part of me that reminds me of my love for my butler still thinks he is gonna save me. So I cry out for him. "Sebastian please, you said you would be there for me! Where are you! Please save me! Please don't let me die!" I cry. I hear laughter behind me, and I turn to see the killer not far behind me. I see him raise his knife and throw it. It hits my legs and cuts deeply into the back of my knees. I scream in pain and crawl into a small corner in between two buildings.

"Please, please don't kill me like you killed them. Please make it quick. Please spare me the pain," I cry into my knees, the pain radiating over my body. I want it to end, I want the pain to stop. I see the Vampire of the Night raise his weapon with his sick smile on his face. I close my eyes waiting for impact in my last moment of desperation I call out. "Sebastian Help me!" suddenly all laughter stops, my eyes are still closed until I hear the one thing I never thought I would hear, "It is already done young master." I open my eyes to see Sebastian standing there bowing to me. I notice he has one hand missing, and two finger missing on his other hand. He still has the wounds on his neck from the Vampire of the Night, and his legs are gashed bloody. He holds out his hand to me and I take it. He manages to pick me up and wrap my arms around his neck and start crying in his shoulder. Maybe he does love me, maybe he does care. I fell asleep in his arms and this time, the dream was peaceful.

I wake up in my manor. The sun is high in the sky, and I can still feel the pain on my leg, and the memory of last night is still fresh in my head. I look to the door and I see Sebastian walk in. He has a new hand, and his fingers are back, and he looks normal again. I give him a small said smile as he serves me some food. "Good morning Young master, how do you feel?" He asks me. "Sebastian, do you really love me?" I ask bluntly. He stops what he was doing, and sits on the bed and sighs heavily. "Ciel, one of the many traits of a demon is know when your master is going to die. There fore you can take his soul in the last moments of his life. Last night was when you were supposed to die. So technically, the contract was Null and void last night," Sebastian explains to me. I tilt my head in question. "But, I'm alive, and you saved me? If I was supposed to Die, why am I here?" I question.

He chuckles and takes a deep breath before explaining more, "No human could stop you from dieing last night, if they tried, they would have died as well, or just have been unsuccessful, however, the demon who serves his master can choice to save him, but at a coast. I chose to save you at the coast of a few limbs." I give him a small smile as he continues, "I really do love you Ciel, and I will always protect you." He leans in close and kisses me sweetly. I kiss him back before leaning into him and letting Sebastian hold me. He kisses the top of my head and whispers in my ear, "you need your breakfast, and I have medications for the pain in your leg." Honestly I forgot about the pain until he said something about it, I grunted and moved. He stays sitting on my bed as he hands me a tray with my food and medicine. He stays with me through the day and I find his company enjoyable and comforting.


End file.
